Mistaken Identity
by United Profilers
Summary: Reid gets kidnapped by "fangirls", but was he really their intended target? Slight crackfic.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Randomness Watch = Some of the story was made up as it went along.**

**Crackfic Watch = Story contains minor amounts of ridiculousness.**

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss scratched her head as she read the note for the umpteenth time. It really didn't make sense, yet in an unusual way, it sort of did at the same time. The scrap of paper had already been ran for fingerprints, they managed to find plenty of them, and they had been matched to three people, all women. This was going to be a baffling case, if only Reid were here, it would be so much easier.

Of course, Reid not being here is the reason the team was working on this case to begin with.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose, his youngest was always in constant danger it felt like, even in the team's attempts to keep him safe, it's never enough. Spencer has been held hostage several times in his career, though he's only been kidnapped once, not counting this most recent time. Judging from the fingerprints on the note, to think that the young doctor was taken by three women seemed odd. A few feet away, Prentiss sighed and announced that she was going to refill her coffee. She dropped the note on the table, Aaron picked it up and read it again himself.

"Spencer is where he belongs, with his fangirls."

Regarding the use of the word "fangirl", this could have started as a stalker case, but how long ago when it first began was unknown. They never noticed Reid acting strangely, meaning that he was likely just as unaware as the rest of the BAU. Whoever these women were, they never let him know that they were around, or that he was even being watched. They had concealed themselves, they didn't want their presence to be known until they struck. They worked as a team, which is probably how they managed to take Spencer, he wasn't that physical, but even with a gun, it wasn't easy to stand up against three people working together to bring you down when you aren't expecting it.

Most of all, a group of females working together to kidnap someone was not very common, at least not to the team, especially when it involves one of their own. On the other side of the table, Rossi and JJ were trying to look through what little evidence there was to gather, Morgan had been pacing the floor for 20 minutes straight. Hotch was sure if he didn't stop soon, he would wear a path on the carpet.

Just as Emily returned with a fresh cup of coffee, Garcia burst into the room, clearly excited. Which had to be a good thing.

"I got the location!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed out. Penelope watched them as they almost literary knocked the glass doors down on their way out.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

Spencer opened his eyes and lifted his head, there was a lone lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, the walls were white, there was a window to the left, he could see that it was still daytime.

What scared him the most however, was the position he was in on the chair.

His own handcuffs were applied to his wrists in front of him, the metal restraints were then tied to the front of the chair. This particular position was a little too familiar. But he didn't appear to be in some old cabin, it looked like a simple, though mostly empty room to a house.

He could vaguely recall who his kidnappers were. They all sounded female, so he was taken by women. How embarrassing.

"Guys, I think he's awake!" He heard a hushed voice speak on the other side of the closed door.

A second voice squealed. "I have so much I want to ask him!"

"Me too!" Yet a third voice was heard. The door suddenly opened and Reid saw who his captors were, they obviously made no attempt to hide their identity. Three women, each with a different hair color; A blonde, a redhead, and a blacktop. Spencer was both confused and scared. Who were these women, and what did they want with him? Were they going to hurt him?

"He's even better up close." The blonde grinned stupidly.

"Who are you?" Reid finally was able to muster up enough courage to speak.

"Oh, that's not important right now!" The redhead said cheerfully. "What matters is that you're here with us." She sighed dreamily.

Okay, Reid was beyond confused now.

"Can I pinch his cheeks?" The black haired one asked. She didn't bother waiting for an answer when she reached over and gripped some skin off his left cheek and shook.

The blonde stepped behind him, he tried to look over to see what she was up to, he soon found out when she brought her nose to his hair and sniffed.

This wasn't the kind of torture he was expecting, but still, he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Matthew, I love your drawings." The redhead spoke. The young genius looked at her, confused as ever.

"Drawings? Matthew? I think you might have me mistaken for someone else."

"Oh, don't be silly!" The dark haired one giggled. "By the way, is your hair naturally curly?"

"Um, what?"

"You can't fool us, Matthew. We all know who you are." The blonde stared at him, smiling.

By now, Reid was no longer fearing for his life, he was actually more annoyed than anything, and it's only been a few minutes that he's spent with his kidnappers. He didn't know who these women were talking, and he really wished the team would get here to save him already.

"Like I said, I'm afraid you have me mistaken." Frustration was evident in the young FBI agent's voice. "First of all, my name is not Matthew, I do not draw. And secondly, I am Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, and I would highly appreciate it if you stopped smelling my hair!"

All three women looked shocked, it was as if they'd seen a ghost. The redhead turned to the blonde. "Did we just kidnap a federal agent?" She asked, her eyes wide.

The blonde stammered. "Um, I don't know, I thought we had the right guy, I mean look at him! He looks so much like Matthew."

Spencer exhaled. "Who is this Matthew you guys keep talking about?"

"Certainly not you!" The blacktop said, slowly backing away.

"Oh, no you don't!" The blonde growled, grabbing her arm. "You're in on this too! No way you're wigging out now!"

"But you said we would get to see Matthew!" She whined. "Instead we kidnapped an agent from the FBI! Do you have any idea how much crap we're in now?"

"Um," Reid spoke up. "Technically, kidnapping anyone is against the law, whoever this Matthew is. Either a boyfriend or someone you might know or otherwise."

All three women turned to look at him. "You mean to tell us you've never heard of-"

"FBI!" A familiar voice shouted. Spencer's eyes brightened, this 'torture' is finally over. Footsteps were heard and sure enough, his friends were at the door, guns drawn.

"Don't move." Morgan growled. The three girls held their hands up in the air. With his gun still trained on them, Derek used his head to gesture the officers to take care of them.

As the officers were handcuffing them, the blonde whispered to the other two. "The black guy looks a lot like Shemar."

"Sexy." The redhead smiled right before they were lead away.

Morgan hurried over to his younger colleague and helped free him from the chair. "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, they didn't hurt me or anything." He admitted. Standing up, he walked outside with his team, who were all satisfied that their youngest was safe, and his kidnappers were now in custody.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

They were gathered back at the BAU, Reid, who had refused to be checked out by paramedics, was quiet the whole way there, which didn't surprise them too much.

"What exactly did they want you for, Reid?" Hotch cocked an eyebrow, curiosity was getting the better of all of them.

"Yeah, mind telling us?" Morgan pushed.

Spencer swallowed. "Well, as strange as it was, they had me mistaken for someone else."

"Really?" Emily asked. "Did they say who?"

"Yes, but I honestly had no idea who they were talking about, but I do know that his name is Matthew, and that I apparently look a lot like him."

The team grew quiet, they sent unsure glances to each other, this annoyed the young profiler.

"Um, guys?"

Garcia suddenly piped up. "Well, my Junior G-Man, there is some famous person with the first name Matthew that looks an awful lot like you."

Reid raised an eyebrow, he looked back and forth between his teammates. "Who?" He asked innocently.

Everyone, including Hotch, looked at the young man like he was crazy.

"You don't know who Matthew Gray Gubler is?"

Spencer pouted. "Just forget it."

**The End!**

**Don't say I didn't warn you about the randomness. :P**


End file.
